


染井吉野（下）

by CreedTTS



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedTTS/pseuds/CreedTTS





	染井吉野（下）

反应过来的傅菁，开始用尽全身的力气拼命挣扎。然而无奈却被日常健身的孟美岐压得死死的。

孟美岐低下头看了一眼傅菁的裆部，一脸哭笑不得。明显的凸起上面居然是一层粉色的内裤。孟美岐伸手轻抚，大拇指用巧劲儿刮着傅菁的凸起。  
而傅菁被这从未有过的舒服劲儿所掌控，想到今天难逃此劫，自己那么清清白白一个人，不仅委屈得红了眼眶。

就当傅菁抑制不住情绪，准备开始抽噎。孟美岐沉下身去，一把扯下内裤的中间，低头含住了傅菁的阴囊。  
连自慰都傅菁哪里经历过这些，一声轻吼，原本紧绷的上半身重重地落回到了桌子上。  
孟美岐嘴角含笑，果然，越是没有经历过情欲的人越容易被情欲控制。  
此刻的傅菁，白皙的脸上透出一层隐隐的粉色，紧实的腹肌剧烈的起伏着，每一个状态下的她都让孟美岐欲罢不能。  
孟美岐的舌流连在傅菁私密的肌肤之间，与此同时，孟美岐伸出右手，用掌心轻触傅菁的腺体顶端，缓缓打转。  
傅菁的腺体和傅菁本人一样，修长，白净，并没有突出的血管使其显得狰狞。孟美岐掌心的纹路触到傅菁的马眼，让傅菁浑身让触电般的抖了抖。

情欲的热潮一阵阵涌了上来，傅菁的心情是急切的。已经进行了那么久，柱体本身却还没有被触碰过。她急待着得到纾解，不安的扭动着肢体。  
期待中是孟美岐温热的手掌和灵动的手指，没想到迎来的却是另一种奇异的感觉。感受不到具体的形状，有的，只是触感，温热的触感。傅菁感觉周身的空气全部被抽走了一半，只有腺体被包裹在无限的温柔中。  
孟美岐空出的左手在她的后庭轻柔的抚摸，可在这时，傅菁的注意力却只能集中在受刺激更明显的腺体上，放松了对后庭的控制。紧张的后庭逐渐舒缓下来。  
酸胀的感觉感觉堆积在小腹下方的位置，这种无法控制的感觉让她有些惊慌失措，而下体的感觉却又让她不想停。傅菁脚都软了，此时的她，已经彻彻底底投降。

就在此时，注意力被下体控制的傅菁被孟美岐一把抱起，来到了书房的飘窗上。飘窗足够大，窗帘也是樱花粉色。  
孟美岐将傅菁双腿摆开，一手解开自己的裤带。深吸了一口气，连裤子都来不及脱，就迫不及待的扶着自己的腺体向傅菁的后庭进发。和傅菁比起来，孟美岐的腺体更加粗壮，像它的主人一样，目的明确。  
已经被揉松了的后庭，在最初的抵抗后，再也没有了任何的阻挡。孟美岐没有丝毫怜惜，借势一下到底。  
傅菁痛得惊呼一声，用尽身体残存的力气说了一句，“出去！”  
对于刚刚爽到的孟美岐来说，这句话等同于猫叫。不用移动，仅仅是进入傅菁的体内，就让她爽到浑身震颤。  
孟美岐俯下身来抱着傅菁，安慰她的情绪，同时试着小幅度的前后摇摆，腺体触及傅菁后庭的每一寸角落，让傅菁渐渐适应她的尺寸。  
随着孟美岐的轻微摆动，傅菁的情绪再次迷乱起来，发出哼哼唧唧的叫声。孟美岐试着加大幅度，尝到甜头的傅菁此时虽然仍是一副皱着眉头的神色，但是傅菁的两只手却紧紧扣着孟美岐的大腿根部，想让她进来得更多。  
得到明示的孟美岐终于有机会解放自我。大力抽动着腺体进进出出。而傅菁再也抑制不住刺激，爽叫连连。孟美岐根据傅菁的反应调整着腺体的角度和力道，傅菁只觉得小腹下方的酸胀越来越明显，而腺体却无人照看，终于到了忍受不住的时刻。

傅菁被孟美岐操射了。

珍贵的粘稠液体落在了傅菁的小腹上。

不过瘾的孟美岐拔出腺体，让未得到片刻休息的傅菁跪起来，面向窗外。孟美岐跪在傅菁身后，跟着就直接进去了。  
这个角度的插入是最深的。傅菁越是没力气想往下坐，孟美岐的腺体就越能探入到未知的领域。

神志恢复清明的傅菁渐渐意识到自己在做什么，而情欲的控制却也只能让她随着身后的动作而前后摆动。在她的视野中，能看到的仅仅只有面前院子里那一棵樱花树。

感受到傅菁的失神，孟美岐恶作剧般的握住傅菁已经半软的腺体。此举招来傅菁的抗议。孟美岐置之不闻，随着自己的节奏，上下撸动着傅菁的腺体。半分钟不到，傅菁修长的腺体又竖了起来，和地面平行。

被前后夹击的傅菁在羞怯中感受到了前所未有的刺激。她试着自己撸动自己的腺体，换来的是全身电击般的刺激。傅菁又射了。无力的她把头后仰，靠在孟美岐的肩头。

感受到依靠的孟美岐一手撑着玻璃，加速在傅菁体内的征伐。  
孟美岐看着窗外的樱花，接连着几十下大力的冲撞。最后一下，深埋在傅菁体内，滚烫的精液把傅菁射到腹胀。傅菁的后庭猛烈的收缩着。而反观傅菁的腺体，已经用尽了随后一滴弹药，只在马眼无力的不断吐出透明的液体。

\-----------------------------------------------  
岐岐的信息素是染井吉野樱，小傅的信息素是樱花树。


End file.
